


By the Light of the Moon

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [183]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura Hale, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/F, Hurt Stiles, Injured Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: The card from Beacon Hills had sent a chill through her body, had her packing-up and leaving New York and speeding towards Beacon Hills. The note on the battered remains of her beloved Camaro had her running with a clear purpose and destination. Laura wouldn’t allow any harm come to the beautiful girl in Beacon Hills that had stolen her heart, and earned her trust.





	By the Light of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, how's things? Well I hope. 
> 
> To those who aren't familiar with this series, please know that this tale is writen in 15Minutes thus here you shall find a great deal of mistakes, bad grammar and awful spelling, and if you can't it please leave now and suffer not. And each tale is a form of payment to one of my six friends, such as this one which is for my friend who for this round of 15Minutes called Adventure-Ahoy who just happens to love fem-Stiles. 
> 
> So, my friend Adventure-Ahoy wanted a Always-a-female Stiles fic with Stiles getting kidnapped and someone coming to her rescue, but she wanted this someone to be someone I haven't used often in my fic's and that pic was left for me to do which took me forever to do. Why did I pic Laura? No idea. It just happened.

The sun was setting fast, unforgiving in its cruel decent, making way for the familiar moon that was so full and round. She can feel the moon, it sings to her blood, to her wolf.

 With the gilded light fading fast, darkness begins to claim ground, making way for the moon that will begin to rise once more, Laura ran through the familiar wood where the wild imaginations of a small child had been allowed to run free. 

She ran as fast as her exhausted body would allow her too, panicked thoughts racing through her mind, each thought dreadful and distressing. The chaos in her head and inside her chest making her deaf to the noises her brother might be making as he chased after her, trying no doubt to direct her towards a more cautious approach – but cautious approach be damned, be damned to hell.

 Rage and fear sparked within her the moment Laura had found the bloodied note inside the battered remnants of the car that had been a gift from her parents, the Camaro had been intact when she and Derek retired for the night in the smelly little motel room one town over,

 There would forever remain a great deal of regret when it came to listening to her brother, if only he hadn’t talked her into taking a break and resting for a few hours, then, then she’d surely have reached her hometown sooner and been there to stop the one who’d taken the silly and sharp girl she loved. If only she hadn’t trusted Derek’s word that no harm would come to Stiles since she wouldn’t be alone, since there were people looking out for her.

 If Stiles died, Laura wouldn’t forgive herself or Derek, there was just so much she could forgive her brother for. Everything had a limit, even the ability of a sister to forgive her brother.

 It felt strange running back to the place she’d spent years avoiding to even think about, a place she’d returned to almost a year ago only to face her crazed uncle and killing him. It had been Peter or Laura, and Laura hadn’t been willing to die that night. Staying in town hadn’t been any easier, even if the plan had only been to stay for as long as it took to have their uncle laid to rest with the rest of their family, and remaining in town for over a year had been a strange form of torture for Laura. Packing-up and leaving Beacon Hills again, had been anything but painless only because of Stiles who had wormed her way into Laura’s heart made it difficult to leave; it hadn’t mattered that they left for Stiles’ sake, the ache in her heart was none the less very real and great.

 Laura left to secure a better future and life for the girl who deserved so much better than what she could ever offer.

 Laura wasn’t good enough for someone like Stiles Stilinski, she was too old for someone so young, and her past was so full of secrets that might change the way Stiles trusted her and her brother.

 When Laura reached the familiar woods where she’d played as a child her body protested against every running step she took, her knees are threatening to buckle under the weight of her body and her feet were aching terribly.  Laura’s lungs were burning and she couldn’t catch a proper breath, there was a horrible pain within her chest where her heart was beating unevenly. Her entire body felt weak with exhaustion, the rush of adrenaline lost long ago, and yet she keeps on moving. Laura feels hauntingly human, and if it wasn’t for the wolf Laura that demanded her to move faster, to continue running or it would take completely over, then Laura would’ve feared she’d suddenly turned human.

 Knowing that she couldn’t afford to pause, not with how time was set against her, not with how close she now was to the miserable remains of her childhood home and Stiles, Laura carried on.

 Turning her gaze up at the sky where the sun no longer stood high and proud, Laura could not help but think that the sun and the moon were working against her and Stiles, she could not help but think that the sun and the moon favored the werewolf who took the only human she trusted, the only human her brother was able to trust.

 Laura cursed the darkening sky, the fear and concern she had for the safety and well-being of Stiles increasing as time was running out on the both of them. Even while aware that there was no hope for her of reaching the peculiar human in time, Laura continued to run. Laura continued to push herself harder and harder even while knowing it would drain her the last of her strength, there was just so much strain that even the body of an Alpha werewolf could take without rest.

 Laura was no fool, she understood that by the way she forced herself to continue on running when all hope of saving Stiles was lost made her weak, too weak to stand-up and fight this bastard of a werewolf who stole Stiles away, but come what may she would reach Stiles if only to be there to watch the last of Stiles’ life fade away. Watching the brightness in Stiles’ eyes dim would hurt worse than any of the injuries Peter had created, hearing the last breath escape Stiles would shatter her heart, and when Stiles’ precious heart always a little bit too quick in the beat Laura’s soul would shatter. But regardless of the pains she might suffer Laura would be there for Stiles, after all no one should ever die alone, especially not someone like Stiles.

 As a loud and dreadful howl breaks the otherwise silent night, Laura feels the icy hand of despair grasp at her distressed heart. That horrible, gleeful howl that broke the unnatural silence declared without mercy that time was up. The realization, hearing the confirmation that she’d failed the girl who had never failed her stole the breath from her already desperate for air lunges.

 The horrible how caused not only Laura to stumble to a stop but also her brother who was several feet behind her. Laura turned her gaze quickly up towards the sky and the dreadful moon that had seen it fir to betray her once more.

 Laura can barely hear the shaky whisper of a No that escapes her breathless brother, and although he had been pleading with her to be less reckless Laura knew he’d still hoped that there was something they could do to save Stiles.

 The loud frightened cry that follows the horrible declaration of Stiles’ doom pushes Laura back to running, the pained cries that follow that first frightened cry causes Laura to howl, ordering the Alpha to leave Stiles alone and declaring that Laura would kill him if he didn’t.

 Laura runs for Stiles’ life and she becomes almost deaf to all other sounds aside from Stiles’ screams, those horrific screams of Stiles Stilinski that grew weaker and which die far too quickly.

Stumbling onto the land that had once had held a great big house, Laura roars as best she can, declaring with a ferocity she’d never felt before that she was there to seek some justice for Stiles Stilinski.

 There’s no response from the bastard who had followed her all the way to Beacon Hills, the werewolf she’d come to kill was on his hands and knees, a surprised look in his diming eyes as blood seeps out into the cooling night from the thin-lipped mouth that sat ajar upon the displeasingly brutish face. It takes Laura a moment to notice that there’s a piece of wood, a charred piece of wood sticking out of the alpha’s body, just beneath the ribcage it sits like spear; there’s no doubt in Laura’s mind that this weapon grasped in desperation had been used by Stiles, after all the girl was never one to go down without a fight and that is one of the many reasons Laura admired her almost as much as she’d admired her own mother.

 It didn’t matter how hard Laura had fought against it, the truth was Stiles had wiggled her way into her heart and built a nest right in there, and it wasn’t just her heart that the odd girl with the shitty Jeep had nursed back to something able to love.

 The rough and bloodstained end sticks out from the solid mass of a body, a body built to portray power and strength, a body that was constructed to hide the weakness of the man it belonged too, Laura thinks the sharp tip of the broken piece of wood is close enough to cause some damage to the selfish and misogynistic heart. The damage might be nothing more a nick, but the sound of that foul heart tells Laura that some damage had been done to the dishonest heart that now struggled to be correctly.

 The crimson eyes of the man who had never learned the meaning of the word No focus on Laura, a vicious glint pushing forth as the alpha stands on shaky legs, each breath he takes is wet and weak but is hatred towards her gives him the strength to rise once more to his full height. 

Laura knows she shouldn’t take her eyes off of this monster, this bastard who could never capture her heart or bend her to his will, but her gaze is drawn towards the unmoving form of red and blue in the distance, the familiar hoodie calling to her as does the unnaturally slow beat of Stiles’ young heart.

 The sound of Stiles’ now struggling heart is enough to distract Laura from everything else in the world, a feeling of absolutely devastation crawling back into her heart as she starts towards the girl who never was silent or still until today. Stiles was motion and sound, vibrant with an energy that was so foreign to Laura but which was none the less enticing.  Everything about Stiles Stilinski had from the first moments, Laura had met her screamed of a life so bright and energetic that it should never be stifled by the norms of society, even now after the loss of her mother and constant concern for her father Stiles held on to that peculiar spark of life and energy that made her glorious in Laura’s eyes.

 It breaks her heart, no shatters it so completely to see Stiles this way, bringing tears to her eyes as she hurries towards her fallen and most trusted friend. She calls out the odd name that was so peculiar but befitting, but the name sounds twisted and raw as Laura screams it to the night.

 Seeing his last chance to prove his imagined superiority over Laura, the alpha charges at her while a disgusting threat escapes his bloodied lips, a threat that alerts Laura to his intentions.

 `I’ll make you watch as I rip your bitch to pieces. ´

 The threat alone is enough to change Laura’s direction, her instincts screaming for her to protect Stiles, to defend her from further harm, with the wolf that has always been strangely fond of Claudia Stilinski’s daughter breaking free from its cage the alpha is quickly brought down. With the damage already done by Stiles, the Alpha has no real chance against a truly enrage and desperate female-alpha.

 With her claws painted red with the blood of her enemy, Laura tosses the severed head away from the heavy body that drops like a sack of potatoes to the bloodstained ground, she hears her brother break through the line of trees and gasp at the sight before him.

 There is no pleasure in the kill and if her thoughts weren’t on Stiles then Laura would’ve undoubtedly emptied the meager contents of her stomach next to her kill, she’d never been great with blood or taking a life, and with how twisted her stomach has felt since finding the bloodied note it is a wonder really that Laura doesn’t vomit all over the brute.  

 With Stiles on her mind Laura rushes towards the crumpled form that was Stiles Stilinski, with each step calling out her peculiar name in hopes of hearing a response, but Stiles remains as silent as death and that silence is terrifying to her; Stiles talked, mumbled, cursed, growled and so many other things even as she slept, Laura had even heard her once sing some strange song in another tongue while Stiles was cradled in a deep sleep.

 Stiles wasn’t a silent person, she was sound and motion, she was life at its most vibrant.

 Reaching Stiles Laura dropped to her knees without hesitation, her shaky and disgustingly bloodied hands reaching instantly out to the unconscious girl who hadn’t screamed in horror when she was faced with Laura while wolfed-out and standing over an unconscious Peter, all the peculiar girl who’d taken a walk in the woods in the middle of the night with her one-eyed and badly scarred dog had said was, `I knew it! I knew werewolves are really. Holy shit. This is so cool. And it’s not just a full-moon thing either, this is like so awesome. Does it hurt, you know shifting? Is that what you call it, shifting? Is it even alright for me to call you a werewolf, or is that like insulting? ´ But as soon as Stiles had fired questions at Laura she’d also leaped to the conclusion she was probably going to die, and questions were replaced with, ` Just, just don’t kill Auron, he’s an innocent little puppy. And don’t leave my body somewhere my dad will find it, especially not if you rip me apart or something, that would kill him You could leave me at the door of one my teachers. Harris is an epic asshole and I know he’s done something, what exactly I don’t know, but he’s got this shady aura about him and so any trouble for him would be greatly appreciated by me and most of the students of Beacon Hills High School´

 But Laura halts when she catches sight of her still clawed hands.  Having no desire to stain Stiles with the blood of the now dead and headless alpha, and so Laura hurries to dry and clean some of the blood off of her hands, running her hands against the slightly damn ground, all the while talking to the motionless girl; her words are useless, weak, desperate as begs Stiles to wake-up, and she swears that Stiles would be fine and that promise is one which Laura hopes will hold true. 

 Once her hands were just clean enough not to spread any of the alpha’s blood onto the bleeding body that had yet to move, with great caution and care Laura does her best to move Stiles without causing her any further damage.

A whimper escapes her brother who’d appeared beside her at the sight of the damage done to the foolishly brave girl that had surprised them both with her fierce loyalty. There are bruises blooming upon the pale skin that was dotted with dark moles, there are deep and shallow wounds some bleeding profusely others sluggishly. Laura doesn’t need to be a doctor to know that the alpha had broken a few of Stiles’ fragile bones. Laura knows just by looking at Stiles’ unnaturally still body that Stiles’ arm was dislocated as were a few of her fingers.

 `You’re going to be fine. ´ Laura promises the girl who held no similarities with any of the girls and women Laura had dated in the past, but perhaps that was why Laura found Stiles so wonderful because Stiles was everything none of them had been.

 With great care Laura picks-up Stiles, and starts to carry her towards the town where both she and Stiles had been born in, born and raised in without crossing paths until they were both old-enough to do so alone. With her brother at her heals Laura runs as fast as she could without causing Stiles further discomfort, she’s carefully not to move Stiles too much, and now and again Laura would order Stiles to hold on, she’d remind the girl of everyone who relied on her and who would suffer greatly if she left them. She reminds her that Auron needs her, after all the dog didn’t trust anyone else to feed it. Laura goes as far as to confess that the loss of Stiles would break her in the same way losing her family had, but this time there wouldn’t be a Stiles to pull her back into the light.

  


End file.
